The present disclosure herein relates to a situation reproducing method, and more particularly, to a method for reproducing a past situation using a mobile device having an image shooting function.
Web portal companies are partially providing augmented reality services using an image mapping technology based on image shooting information such as attitude, location, and direction. Up-to-date mobile devices such as smartphones or tablet PCs are provided with an attitude measurement device (e.g., attitude heading reference system (AHRS)) using a GPS module, a gyro sensor, and a geomagnetic sensor. With such development of technology, researches are actively carried out with respect to content-based image mapping for which mobile devices are used.
Meanwhile, Japan Electronic Industry Development Association (JEIDA) has developed an exchangeable image file format (EXIF) for storing information about a shooting location, a shooting direction, or the like of a still image, and the current version of this format is 2.3 (December 2012)
Accordingly, it is required to develop a technology for more easily and more accurately performing image mapping by using a mobile device provided with an attitude measurement device and a file format which enables tagging an image file with a situation at the moment of image shooting.